Truth or Dare
by ObsessedNightWorldfan
Summary: Daybreakers play truth or dare on a boring summer day...Stupid summary but good story


**A/N: A one-shot about the Daybreakers playing truth or dare... This is my first Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series or Quinn..sadly :'(**

It was a hot summer afternoon in the Daybreak mansion. Everyone was sprawled on the couch or floor in the living room except Hannah, who was out shopping, and Thierry, who was in his study.

"I'm soo BORED" groaned Gillian.

"Yeah, me too" Eric agreed.

Poppy started bouncing up and down on her seat with her hands up in the air like she was a kindergartner who was about to pee in her pants yelling "I know, I know, we can play truth or dare!"

Everyone agreed reluctantly.

"So," Poppy said, "David truth or dare."

"Truth" David replied.

"Do you still have feelings for Tanya?"

"Well, umm, yeah about that…"

"I'm going to KILL YOU DAVID BLACKBURN" screamed Gillian while chasing David with a knife.

"Mary-Lynette, truth or dare," David asked when he and Jill both returned.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kick Ash in the shin every time he says your name for the next 48 hours."

"YIPEE, this will be fun!"

"HEEYY" Ash protested.

"Shut up, Ash" Mare replied.

"B-b-b-utt Ma-a-re…" Mary-Lynette kicked him in the shins. "Ouch," Ash groaned while hopping on one foot.

"Delos, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to randomly start singing 'Friday' by Rebecca Black in the middle of the park while doing the chicken dance"

"Fine after this, Jez truth or dare"

"Dare, I'm no chicken"

"I dare you to walk into Thierry's study and start making out with him for 2 minutes"

"What the hell, fine, Rashel truth or dare"

"What do ya think?" she said sarcastically

"Ok, I dare you to walk around the Strip in stilettos and yell 'I'm a sexy chick'"

"Ugh, Ash truth or dare"

"Dare, derf**(A/N: I made this word up, so when it becomes popular you know who came up with it)**"

"I dare you to get a full-body wax, after that wear Mare's bra and underwear , make sure to stuff the bra, then make a Victoria's Secret model audition tape."

"Why do I get a horrible dare" Ash whined.

"Cuz you're you, now go"

"In a second, Quinn truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go to a bar and hit on the bartender with a cowboy accent."

"That's easy, Morgead truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to film Ash's audition tape, post it on Youtube, then send it to Victoria's Secret"

"Simple enough, Keller truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to dye yourself pink and run around the mall in your half-and-half form yelling 'I'm a pink panther'"

"God help me, Maggie truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What lie have you told your soulmate?"

"That he looks hot in a cape & tights when actually, I think he looks gay."

Everyone roared with laughter.

"Galen, truth or dare" Maggie asked.

"Truth"

"Would you marry Thea? Why or Why not?"

"No, because she would treat me more like a pet than a lover, and I'm not sure whether I'm comfortable with that…"

"Fair enough," Thea said.

"James, truth or dare," Galen asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to send a text to Hannah proclaiming your love for her"

"Ok, Eric truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What is the first thing you thought of when you saw Blaise"

"Um, who is this slut?"

"Jill, truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Were you in love with Angel/Gary and if you were, weren't you disgusted by the fact that he was your distant cousin?"

"A little," she blushed, "Anyways, Thea truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Would you forgive Eric if he fell in love with Blaise?"

"H-e-ell n-o-o" she emphasized "Poppy truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Do you still hate Ash for kidnapping you?"

"No it brought me and Jamie closer together."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later<strong>_

_Delos walked into the center of the park and started singing_

_ 'Seven a.m., waking up in the morning_

_ Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs_

_ Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal_

_ Seein' everything, the time is goin'_

_ Tickin' on & on, everybody's rushin'_

_ Gotta get down to the bus stop_

_ Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends_

_ Kickin' in the front seat_

_ Sittin' in the back seat_

_ Gotta make my mind up_

_ Which seat can I take?_

_ It's Friday, Friday_

_ Gotta get down on Friday_

_ Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend.'_

Delos went back to the mansion afterwards.

"So what happened," Poppy asked.

"I made 20 bucks. Aww Yeah!"

* * *

><p><em>Jez knocked on Thierry's study door.<em>

"_Come in"_

"_Hello handsome" she said and grabbed Thierry's shirt collar and started to makeout with him._

_After two minutes, she pulled away and he stood there with his jaw dropped._

_Jez ran to the bathroom to wash her mouth with soap._

* * *

><p><em>Rashel was walking around the Strip in stilettos yelling "I'm a sexy chick"<em>

_A woman, about 30 years old, walked up to her and said "Oh, yes you are"_

_Rashel punched her in the face and ran back to the mansion._

* * *

><p><em>Ash was screaming in pain when the lady was finished waxing his body. He put on Mare's bra and underwear then stuffed the bra with tissue paper.<em>

_Morgead bursted out laughing and Ash scowled at him._

_Ash started posing like in the Victoria's Secret commercials while Morgead taped him, trying to conceal his laughter._

"_Work it girl" Morgead said._

"_Shut up" was Ash's reply._

* * *

><p><em>Quinn walked into the nearest bar and sat on a stool.<em>

"_Don't you look M i-i-i-ghty f-i-i-ine today" he said to the bartender in a cowboy accent "You wanna do some 'courtin' if you know what I mean (wink)"_

"_As a matter of fact, I'm free tomorrow night (wink)"_

_Quinn ran out of the bar, scarred for life._

* * *

><p><em>Keller dyed herself pink and went into the mall in her half-and-half form.<em>

_She stopped every person who passed her and said "I'm a pink panther."_

_One old lady walked by and started hitting Keller with her purse. It took everything in her not to rip the flesh out of her._

* * *

><p><em>James took his phone out and started texting Hannah.<em>

'_Hannah, I think of you night and day, every minute of every day. I know that this is forbidden love, but I have to let you know that I love you dearly.'_

_Hannah replied about 5 minutes later._

'_Umm, I…don't feel the same way… Sorry.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day<strong>_

"Ash, you have mail," Morgead screamed from downstairs.

Ash took the envelope from Morgead and opened it.

'Congratulations Ash Redfern, you are our new Victoria's Secret model.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Review! Love it, Hate it, whatever it! Tell me ur most favorite to least favorite truth and dare...and plz give me ideas for another one, I can't think of anything. I thought of this one cuz I couldn't sleep...Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
